The Real Brady Family
by KristosLilly
Summary: A story about Bo, Billie and Georgia (Chelsea)...
1. Appreciation, Bliss

**The Real Brady Family**

 _ **What if Georgia/Chelsea had never been presumed dead? What if she was raised by Bo and Billie from the very beginning? What if Bo and Billie rediscovered their love while raising their daughter? This is a story about Bollie and their baby girl in 26 (A-Z) drabbles.**_

* * *

 **Appreciation**

 _"_ _I don't need anything from you, Bo."_ She had said those very words to him so many times and now here she was at three a.m. trying to take care of a little infant with his eyes who wouldn't nurse or stop crying for that matter. Billie was very tired and at wits end trying to figure out what was making her daughter so fussy. She was about to take the baby to the hospital when she thought of Bo. Bo would know exactly what to do and even though she had told him in no uncertain terms she didn't need him, that didn't mean their baby didn't.

She lightly pressed the squalling infant to her shoulder as she moved over to the phone on the bedside table in her room. She picked it up and tapped out his phone number which she knew so well, _too_ well, and dialed, holding the phone in the crook of her neck while she rocked the squalling baby girl in her arms.

"Hello?"

"Bo, it's Billie," she said.

"What's up, Billie?"

"I know it's late but our daughter is crying and I've fed her – or tried, and I've changed her diaper twice, rocked to her and even sang to her … And I am worried …"

She heard Hope's voice in the background though she couldn't make out what she was saying. Probably something along the lines of _"_ _what does Billie want now?"_

Bo said though, "I'll be right over."

"T-thanks," Billie murmured and let the phone drop to the bed in her exhaustion. She then tried her best to soothe her daughter but it wasn't working.

XoXoXo

Bo arrived less than ten minutes later and immediately offered her an encouraging smile as he took the baby in his arms. "She's all red in the face," he said.

"I know," Billie said. "I should probably take her to the hospital…"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Bo replied as he carried the little tearful infant over to the sofa and sat down with her in his lap. He then started rubbing her belly and soon the crying was subsiding for the most part. He then put her over his shoulder with a cloth over his shirt and began to burp her. He looked at Billie. "She's just colicky. It's nothing serious."

Billie bit her lip. "I should have known that, Bo. I should have known. I am not a good mother; I'm not –"

"Hey, hey," Bo said. "Stop right there. You're a fabulous mother to Georgia. You weren't raised with a lot of kids and this is your first baby, it's understandable that this might freak you out a bit."

"A bit, Bo? I was going crazy. I might not survive the next eighteen years, let alone the next few weeks."

Bo stood and carried the now-calm baby over to Billie, placing her in her arms. Billie's shoulders quaked a little but when she looked at Bo, she felt better somehow. He had that hypnotic power over her, like it or not. Although at this moment, she appreciated it so much.

Billie gently smoothed the baby's fine dark hair off her little pink forehead. "Look at her, Billie. The way she's looking at you. She adores you and she trusts you. You're not going to break her. Believe that. And believe that anytime she – or you – need me, I'll be here. I will. Trust in that."

Billie kissed the baby's soft cheek and held her against her ample chest. She nodded. "I do trust you, Bo," she murmured.

* * *

 **B - Bliss**

"Oh god, Bo," Billie enthused as she watched her eleven-and-a-half month old daughter making her third attempt to walk in the last ten minutes. "She's so determined. She's not a baby anymore, is she?" Billie found her eyes were moist and she tried to blink away the emotional tears. "Before we know it, she will be going on her first date and begging for a car and –"

Bo shook his head. "Let her take her first step without landing on her caboose and then we'll worry about … that stuff."

"Oh admit it. You don't want her to grow up."

Bo was sitting on the floor, urging Georgia to come to him but she had learned from the first two tries that falling down on her bottom didn't feel so good. He sighed. "No, I don't. I like this age just fine. I don't want her to be around boys until she's forty-five at the very least."

"We'll be very old then," Billie said with a soft laugh.

"I can still aim a shotgun in my eighties… Because I know what guys are like. I don't want any of them around our baby girl, especially if they are anything like I was growing up."

"She's not going to stay a baby forever, sadly."

Bo nodded. "Don't I know it?" He said. He then looked at Billie. "Got the camcorder ready to go?"

"Got it."

"Okay because I think she's about to make her big move." Bo held out his arms to Georgia and called to her in a soothing voice. "C'mon, George, I know the first step is scary, especially if you land on your tail end like you did but when you finally get moving, you're going to like not having to crawl or scoot everywhere.

"You have nothing to fear because your parents are going to be there for every step and every big moment and every little one too. So what do you say, Pumpkin, walk for Daddy and Mommy?"

Georgia looked at her dad curiously and then titled her chin upwards a bit the way Bo did when he was determined to do something important. Georgia slowly inched forward then, though still holding onto the sofa cushion.

Bo smiled encouragingly at her. "Don't be afraid, Pumpkin. Just let go. You can do it. I have complete faith in you."

"Do you think she really understands what you're saying?" Billie asked.

Bo looked at Billie and smiled. "She gets the gist of it. Now turn on the camcorder because here she comes!"

Billie aimed the camera at Georgia as sure enough, she finally let go of the cushion and put one foot out in front of the other. She trembled visibly but stayed strong and made two whole steps before she started to weave and head for a tumble. Bo caught her in time and smiled at her as she stared up at him with wide, warm brown eyes. "Great job, George! You did it. Two whole steps. You'll be running marathons in no time. But not too soon, okay? Your mommy and I want to enjoy you being small and sass-free a little while longer."

Georgia giggled at her daddy as he settled her into his lap. She tugged on the whiskers of his goatee and he smiled. "I love you, George," he said.

Billie smiled as she watched the two people who mattered most to her in the world. This was what happiness felt like. This was a moment of true bliss.

She caught Bo staring at her with a little knowing smile and she grinned back. "I got it all on camera," she promised.

Bo nodded. "I knew you would. And this is a moment we will treasure and watch over and over again throughout the years. When we're old and gray, this moment will sustain us."

"When she's married with a family of her own –"

Bo held a hand. "Please don't go there," he said with a smile. "Let our baby be our baby for a little while longer."

Billie nodded. "I definitely can do that."


	2. Celebration, Dream

**C – Celebration**

"Happy birthday, Miss Georgia!" Billie said as she set a large piece of cake in front of her daughter who was sitting in her high chair looking at her mother inquisitively. "Dig in. You're a year old today!" She kissed her baby's cheek, leaving a bright pink lipstick mark on Georgia's cheek.

Bo smiled and dabbed the rouge away with a napkin he moistened with a cup of water. "One year old, baby girl. Now that's cause for celebration," he enthused and Georgia stared up at him with eyes just like her mother's. "Go ahead, George, eat your cake. You've earned it."

Georgia just stared at the cake as the guests all laughed. "She's never had cake before," Billie said. "She's a little gun-shy, I guess."

Bo nodded his agreement. "We can fix that real quick." He pried loose a piece of the big slice of cake and put it to his lips, making sure Georgia was watching. And she was with those curious, all-seeing brown eyes. She heard her father making loud, pleased _"mmmmm"_ sounds as he chewed and she finally got curious enough to find out what this big, pink frosted thing was all about. She smashed a little fist into the center of it as everyone watched with anticipatory smiles.

Finally the little tot put the frosted goodness to her lips and let it go down her throat before breaking into a bright smile. Everyone present giggled as she then enthusiastically began to dig into her cake. Pink frosting and little crumbs were soon strewn all about her but she looked incredibly happy which warmed both of her parents' hearts.

"Thatta girl, Georgia," Bo said as she wolfed it down. "You are a girl after my own heart." Happily, he gave Billie an impromptu hug and she smiled at him even as she stiffened a bit. How is that it she could still love Bo so much that even a simple, chaste embrace could melt her insides like this? It was high time she moved on but some part of her just couldn't. She was living for her daughter now anyway; she had no time for any man.

* * *

 **D – Dream**

Bo dreamt about Billie all too often lately. She featured in the majority of his nighttime fantasies, parading through them and then flitting away before he could reach her, just like an elusive, beautiful butterfly. Tonight though, _tonight,_ he got close enough to actually touch her, to run his fingers over the smoothness of her cheek, to trace her plump bottom lip with the pad of this thumb, to wrap an arm securely around that tiny waist of hers and pull her flush against his chest. She grinned and tried to tug free but he held her captive, the same way her smile did him. He was just going in for a kiss when he felt a hard nudge in the small of his back and heard a voice saying his name.

He came crashing back down to reality as he opened his eyes. The small bedside light was on and Hope was staring at him with a strained expression on her pretty face. "What is it?" Bo asked. Hope thrust the cordless phone into his hand.

"It's Billie," Hope said. "She says it's urgent."

Bo immediately grabbed for the phone and put it to his ear. He could hear sniffling. "Billie?" Bo said. "What's going on? Are you okay? Is Georgia okay?"

"I'm fine," Billie lied. "Georgia though …"

"What's going on?"

"She's at the hospital, Bo."

"What?"

"She woke up crying around midnight and when I went into to pick her up, I quickly realized that she was feverish. She was all sweaty and red. I called an ambulance and they brought us to the hospital… The doctors aren't saying a damn thing but I think it's bad."

"Don't go to the worst-case scenario okay?" Bo said. "Kids get sick sometimes."

"No, it's more than that. I just feel it."

"Look just hang on, okay? I'm on my way to there right now."

"Thank you, Bo."

"Of course. See you soon." Bo disconnected and set the phone down on the bedside table. He looked at Hope who had a pensive expression on her face. "It's Georgia. She's in the hospital."

"Oh no. Will she be okay?"

"I hope so."

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay. I don't want Shawn D to wake up wondering where we both are."

Hope sighed. "Alright, but please keep me informed, Brady."

"I will." Bo started to climb off the bed but paused for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss to Hope's cheek. "Thanks, Fancy Face."

Hope just nodded as she watched Bo vault off the bed and hurry for the door.

When Bo got to the hospital, he immediately spotted Billie in the waiting room, pacing anxiously. He watched her for the briefest of moments, noticed the tears streaking her gorgeous face. He hurried over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Neither spoke for a long moment. They just held each other tightly.

Billie was the one to break the embrace. She looked longingly towards the double doors of the ER as if she expected Georgia to come toddling through right then.

"Have the doctors said anything yet?" Bo asked.

"They just said that they are running tests and that those tests take time and blah blah. Bo, I want answers. I want them _now._ Our baby is hurting. Why is Georgia so sick? Is it something I did; something I didn't?"

Bo shook his head. "You take such good care of Georgia; you love her so fiercely and protect her just like a Mama Bear. There's no way this is your fault so please don't blame yourself."

"I have to, Bo. I should have seen the signs that she wasn't feeling well before she woke up screaming in the middle of the night."

"Stop with all of this self-punishing talk. It's not your fault," Bo repeated. "And if I have to tell you that a million times until you believe it, I will."

Billie shrugged as another tear traced its way down her cheek. Bo reached out and caught the droplet on his finger. "Everything's going to be okay," he said. "You'll see." He then pulled her into another hug.


	3. Examination

**E - Examination**

Billie began to pace the length of the waiting room anew and though Bo encouraged her to sit down and try to relax, she wouldn't hear of it. _How could she relax when her daughter - her whole world - was hurting this way?_

Bo opted to pace with her then, trying to say all of the right things, even though he was just as worried as she was. Georgia had been born under less than ideal conditions. She had been so small and fragile back then and in some ways, she still was those things. He knew she could fight this though - whatever it was. She was not only a Brady-Kiriakis, she was a Reed, and her mother was the strongest person Bo had ever known.

Hours seemed to pass by before Doctors Lexie Carver and Mike Horton emerged from the exam room. Billie and Bo immediately rushed over to them, Billie asking desperately what was wrong with her Georgia, what was wrong with her baby girl?

Bo wrapped his arm around Billie's shaking shoulders. "Well, Lexie? Mike?" He said.

"Well, we have determined that Georgia is suffering from Respiratory Syncytial Virus, or RSV," Lexie said.

"What the hell is that?" Billie asked. "Is she going to be alright? Can I see her?"

Mike held up a hand to stop Billie. "Wait a moment. Let me explain... RSV is a condition that causes infections in the lungs and respiratory tracts. It's a common childhood illness - most children have had it by the age of two. Granted, Georgia has a more severe case of it but we are confident that we can treat her and have her home to you in no time. That said, she has begun to wheeze and won't lay down due to her rapid breathing so we need to act quickly. I need your permission to give her intravenous medication."

Billie looked at Bo worriedly for a moment before turning back to Lexie and Mike. "Will that hurt her?"

"Putting in the IV will not be comfortable, of course," Lexie said. "I am sure she will have a great deal of comfort though knowing that you are there with her."

"Of course we both want to be there for Georgia," Bo said. "Can we see her now?"

"Yes," Mike said. "Just sign this paperwork and we'll begin the treatment."

Bo noticed Billie's hand shaking as she quickly signed the forms. Bo's hand was far steadier. He was worried as well but he also knew that he had to hold it together for his family. It hit him then that he still thought of Billie as his family; that he probably always would.

Lexie and Mike led Bo and Billie into Georgia's room. The little girl had tear stains on her face and wore an oxygen mask that she was desperately trying to peel off. Billie quickly stayed her hand. "No, baby, leave it on. It's going to help you feel better, I promise."

Billie crawled onto the bed with Georgia, gently tucking the little girl against her side. Seeing his little girl in such a state made Bo's throat clog up but he was determined not to show how distressed he was for Georgia and Billie's sakes. He got onto the other side of the bed as Lexie prepped the IV. Mike was the one to insert the thick needle into her arm and Georgia screamed herself hoarse before collapsing on her mother.

Bo looked into Billie's eyes and saw tears swimming in the chocolatey depths, tears she was no doubt holding back so that Georgia wouldn't see just how upset she was. Bo reached out and squeezed Billie's hand and was rewarded with a soft squeeze in return.

Billie stroked Georgia's dark hair and whispered soothing words to her. She even sang her a lilting lullaby.

At some point during the treatment, Georgia drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

Bo intertwined his fingers with Billie's and they spent the night that way, together, holding their child between them and willing her to be okay.


	4. Family

**_Thanks to those reading and reviewing. It means a lot._**

* * *

 **F - Family**

Georgia fell into an exhausted sleep within an hour's time. Her breathing was decidedly more controlled and the medicine seemed to be doing it's job. Billie continued to hold her gingerly; afraid to let her little girl go for even a moment.

Bo sat on the other side of Georgia watching Billie worry her bottom lip between her teeth. "She's going to be alright, you know," Bo said.

"I hope so," Billie said, reaching out to smooth an errant lock of chocolate-brown hair off Georgia's pink forehead.

"Mike and Lexie wouldn't let anything happen to George. Besides, you know she's a fighter. Just like her mom."

Billie smiled weakly. "She has to be alright, Bo, because I can't imagine the alternative. I can't imagine being in a world she isn't a part of."

"Hey now. Don't go thinking the worst." Bo reached for her hand again, holding it gently. Billie looked at his fingers, felt the warmth of them on her skin. His touch steadied her a bit, gave her something tangible to cling to.

"She's the single greatest thing that ever happened to me," Billie said.

"I know."

"God, Bo. It was so completely terrifying … Waking up, hearing her crying, seeing her all red and obviously in so much pain."

"I can imagine. You did the right thing bringing her here immediately."

"Of course. I wasn't going to just let her suffer."

"You're a great mom, Billie. I don't think you hear that enough and I know you don't believe it either, but you are. Our little girl is very lucky to have you."

"Thanks for saying that, Bo." She kissed Georgia's soft cheek. The little toddler stirred but didn't awaken.

"I am sorry I wasn't there when you and Georgia needed me," Bo said.

"You couldn't be," Billie said. "You have another life, Bo, and we don't want to steal you away from it."

"Still…"

"You're here now. That's what matters."

"I wish there was a way-" Bo started and then broke off. He shook his head. "Never mind."

"No, not never mind. What were you going to say?"

Bo cleared his throat. His calloused fingers whispered over her wrist. "I wish there was some way that I could be there for you and Georgia, all of the time. For every hiccup, cough, sniffle… and every other moment too... I just wish I could be there when you needed me."

Billie didn't know how to respond to that. In fact, it left her feeling a little out of sorts so she quickly changed the subject. "You should get some rest. You look tired."

Bo sighed. "I believe that's my line. You've got to exhausted, Billie. You should be the one to get some rest."

"I can't. Georgia needs me to be here for her."

"You can't be there for her if you drop from exhaustion."

"I won't."

He squeezed her hand. "Billie, get some sleep. Don't be stubborn, okay? Let me watch out for our daughter for once. Let me watch out for you too."

"Bo-"

"Come on, Billie."

"I can't even sleep. I can't turn off my mind. It's screaming at me right now."

"Just try to relax," Bo encouraged her. "It's for your own good; for George's too."

"Bo," she tried again but he shook his head firmly.

"Get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere, not when my family needs me."

Billie's throat tightened when he said "my family". Bo must have seen her expression change because he said, "You are my family too, Billie. You always will be."

Billie offered him a weak smile and then tugged her hand free of his grasp, settling it onto her lap instead. She couldn't let Bo touch her, couldn't let him too close to her, period; because it reminded her of a time when he used to say she was his everything and she had actually believed him.

She looked over at her little girl once more and then allowed herself the luxury of closing her burning eyes. She heard Bo tell her "goodnight" and soon she was drifting into sleep.

 _She dreamt she was with Georgia. Georgia_ _and_ _Bo. And in her dreams, they were so happy together that it just couldn't be real..._


	5. Giggle

**_The last part was really hard for me to write so I tried to make up for it a bit here haha_**

* * *

 **G - Giggle  
**  
Billie was awakened by the sounds of laughter. She smiled sleepily, recognizing Georgia's familiar giggle.

She popped her eyes open to see Bo tickling Georgia's little belly as she shrieked with laughter. Her mask was off and Billie took it as a good sign.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Bo said, meeting her eyes. His were sparkling with mirth.

"God, how long did I sleep?" Billie rubbed a hand down her face, aware that she probably looked a mess.

"Only about six hours," Bo said, "but you needed it."

"I wish I had been awake when Georgia got up," Billie said. She kissed her daughter's pink cheek. "How are you feeling, baby girl?'

The toddler didn't talk very much yet but she must have understood Billie because she smiled and tucked her hand into the curve of Billie's elbow. "Good," Billie said. "You look much happier now and a lot less red... Should your mask be off though?"

"It is only off for now because they're bringing around her lunch," Bo answered. "Then it goes back on."

Georgia pulled a face. She understood that the contraption was going back on her face. Billie squeezed her gently in a hug. "It will make you feel one-hundred-percent better," she said.

"Yes, it will, George," Bo agreed. He reached out and tickled her little stomach again. Georgia howled with laughter and tried to squirm away. She was a little breathless but not too much so.

"Mike and Lexie have been checking on her constantly," Bo said. "They think she can go home tomorrow."

"Really?" Billie smiled. "That's great."

Lunch was soon brought into the room. Georgia was presented with a tray of soft veggies, fruits and tiny noodles. She also got two small graham crackers and her eyes immediately went wide when she saw them. She shot her little fist out to grab for them and neither Billie nor Bo said she should wait until after she finished her other, healthier foods first. She had been through so much; she deserved a little sweetness in her life.

Bo looked over at Billie. "What are you hungry for?"

"Oh I'm not hungry," Billie said.

"You have to eat, Billie. You know if this little one goes home tomorrow like we think she will, she's going to run you ragged. I'll be there to help but still, you need to keep up your strength."

Billie watched him under his eyelashes. "Wait, so you are going to spend the day at my house?"

Bo nodded. "Well, I really meant it when I said I wanted to be there for you two more."

"But Shawn Douglas, Hope-"

"They'll understand," Bo said. "They have to. I know what my priorities are."

"Bo, I don't know. I don't want to steal you away from your other life."

"I only have _one_ life, Billie, and you and Georgia are a big part it."

Billie smiled a little. She knew that keeping a respectful distance from Bo was the best thing for her heart but Georgia did need him - she _deserved_ to have him play a much bigger role in her young life.

"I know I can't change your mind," Billie said. "I know how stubborn you are.'

"Hey now. I'm not the only one with a stubborn streak."

"Yours is notorious though," Billie said with a laugh.

Bo grinned. "Well, I am going to be stubborn now and insist you eat something. What will it be? Something from the cafeteria or maybe I can call Ma and she can bring over one of those cheeseburgers you like so much."

"I don't want to trouble Caroline."

"I already talked to her on the phone this morning. She wants to come see Georgia anyway… So cheeseburger?"

Billie sighed. "Okay, but you'd better eat something too. You'll be chasing Georgia around too."

"I'll have my mom bring something for me too," Bo agreed. He reached for the phone on the small bedside table and dialed. While he was talking to Caroline, Georgia finished her crackers and then tentatively poked a tiny finger in her other food.

Billie smiled at her daughter. Yes, Georgia was still the very best thing she'd ever done in her whole life and she was beyond thrilled that the little girl was doing better.

When Georgia's food was mostly eaten, Mike and Lexie came in and examined her before placing her oxygen mask back on. She struggled a bit at first but finally acquiesced when her parents encouraged her.

Later volunteers came around offering books and magazines. Billie chose a fashion magazine, pleased to see that the new Countess Wilhelmina ad on page 18 looked simply divine. Bo selected a tattered copy of "Goodnight Moon" and began to read to an attentive Georgia. Billie's attention was quickly stolen away from the fashion magazine and focused on Georgia and Bo instead. He was holding Georgia's little hand with his own hand while flipping pages with the other.

Billie felt a sense of peace blanket her soul. In that moment, her fears and doubts were quieted a bit and she was able to just be.  
 **  
Note:** It's important to me to show that Billie is a little (understandably) hesitant with Bo because she is afraid to be hurt again or even rejected. But she can still enjoy these family moments. Hope you liked that chapter. More soon, I promise.


	6. Home

**H - Home**

Georgia was discharged from the hospital early the following morning. Bo and Billie bundled her up in her little mauve overcoat and walked to Billie's car together. Georgia was resting on Bo's hip and she looked so much more animated than she had over the past few days. Pinkness was in her cheeks but it was her natural ruddiness shining through.

"Thanks, Bo," Billie said as she watched Bo tuck a squirming Georgia into her car seat and carefully fit the straps over her little body.

Bo looked over at Billie. "Anytime."

"You've been wonderful," Billie said. "I don't know if I could have made it through all of this without you."

"You could have because you are strong, but you don't have to. I'll be there for you and Georgia any way I can, just like I promised." He kissed Georgia's cheek and the little girl smiled brightly. "I'll follow in my Jeep."

"Are you sure you want to come over?"

"If you'll let me," Bo said.

Billie nodded. "Alright, yes."

"Drive carefully."

"I will. I've got precious cargo with me after all," Billie said. She climbed behind the steering wheel and put her seatbelt on. She looked at Georgia in the rearview mirror. Her little girl looked so much better now. She was actually smiling, probably so glad to be free of this place.

"Here we go," Billie said and turned on the engine. She felt Bo staring after them as they pulled out of the parking lot.

They reached Billie's house in less than ten minutes' time. Billie parked the car in the driveway, making sure to leave room for Bo's Jeep. She hopped out and walked around to the back of the car. She reached for Georgia, carefully pulling off her restraints, and started for the front door just as Bo pulled up in front of the house.

Bo climbed out of his Jeep and met them on the porch steps. Billie felt her heart flutter involuntarily as he turned his eyes on her and Georgia. He offered her a smile and then took the keys from her hand, sliding them into the lock.

"Home sweet home, Georgia," Billie said as they walked inside and looked around. Everything looked just the same but for some reason, everything _felt_ so different. She had no idea what had changed but something had. The air was charged with possibility.

Bo slipped his hand onto her shoulder and she shivered. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. How can it not be? Our daughter is okay, Bo. Thank god."

Georgia started to squirm in her arms so she set her down on her two little feet. The toddler immediately moved for her stack of toys sitting beside the sofa. She picked up a little cloth ball and held it up triumphantly, looking at Bo expectantly.

"I think she wants to play," Billie said.

"I think so too." He squeezed Billie's shoulder and then moved over to their daughter.

"Don't get her too worked up," Billie said. "Even though Lexie and Mike said that she is better-"

"You're still worried."

"I can't help it. If we would have lost her-"

Bo nodded. "I understand. I admit it. I was scared there for a bit myself."

"I couldn't tell."

He sighed softly. "I hide my feelings well, I guess."

He picked up the little ball Georgia dropped at his feet and they began to playfully toss it back and forth. Georgia couldn't catch the ball but Bo was so patient with her. It was incredible how attentive he was. It made Billie happy to see her daughter's bright smile.

Billie wandered into the kitchen after announcing that she would fix Georgia's morning snack. She fixed Georgia a little plate of soft veggies and crackers and then moved back into the living room. She found Georgia clapping her little hands in excitement as Bo carried her around the room on his shoulders.

Billie laughed at the expressions on their faces. They looked so contented together.

Bo set Georgia down and she ran to Billie, eagerly reaching for her snack. Billie sat down beside the toddler and watched her eat with a wonderous feeling in her heart. This little miracle was hers, all hers, and she had Bo to thank for this amazing gift in her life.

Bo sat on the other side of Georgia. She held out a cracker pointedly to him and he took a bite, murmuring _"_ _mmmm."_ Georgia giggled. It was a melodic and welcome sound to Billie's ears.

"She loves that you're here, Bo," Billie said.

Bo's eyes locked on Billie's. "And what about you? Are you okay with me being here?"

Billie nodded. Their gazes held for a long moment. "Yes," she said. She was actually more than okay with this. Truthfully, she could so easily get used to having him back here.


End file.
